


[Podfic] The Game Of Gay Canines

by NachoDiablo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Party Games, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: Remus snaps and insists that he is not "boring" or a "chicken", thank you very much. Sirius dares him to a game of gay chicken to prove it.Podfic for "The Game of Gay Canines" written by Mirgaxus.





	[Podfic] The Game Of Gay Canines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirgaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirgaxus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Game of Gay Canines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023968) by [Mirgaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirgaxus/pseuds/Mirgaxus). 



Happy Birthday, Mirgaxus! I hope that I was able to do this adorable work the justice it deserves! <3

 **Length:** 00:13:52  
**Size:** 6.4 MB  
[Download MP3 @ DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/663tez37wirue9i/the_game_of_gay_canines.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
